


One Thirty PM

by llama_chan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: Author: "Please don't hate me."





	One Thirty PM

"Peggy!" The door to her office opened and in came her husband. "Peggy, I get that you're the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and you have all these mission you're adamant to go on, but you have another duty, to me as your husband and a mother to our children. You missed Michael's baseball game and then you missed Amanda's first recital. You leave early in the morning before they wake up, you're home after they have gone to bed. You never take a day off to be with us any more, there's too many false promises. Now I give you one final chance, tomorrow we're going to sit down as a family and have dinner but if you don't make it before one-thirty, I'm taking our children and leaving." And with that he stormed back out before she had a chance to reply.  
________________  
~The next day.~  
"Is mummy coming to dinner?"  
She had three minutes to get in the house before they left.  
"I don't know. I'm just hoping she got caught somewhere in traffic and was delayed." He knew it was a lie. "Eat up we're going in a bit."  
"Where we going?"  
"To stay with your grandparents in New York."  
Two minutes.  
'Come on peg where are you.' He thought to himself.  
They stayed a bit longer so both Michael and Amanda could finish eating. By the time they left it was two in the afternoon and still no sign of Peggy.  
_________________  
Peggy went home after being unable to contact her husband. She knew when she got there, they would be gone, but a part of her hoped that Daniel had been bluffing.  
She opened the door to an eerily quiet house. They were gone. She collapsed at the front door, tears streaming down her face. 'I failed in keeping them safe after all.' she thought as even more tears fell.  
~1 week later~  
She finally managed to track them down and book a plane ticket. She had her small duffle bag ready at the door. She made sure everything was locked one final time just as her taxi pulled up outside the house.  
_______________  
Daniel and the kids managed to settle in to a comfortable lifestyle in New York. The children did seem a bit happier now. They had their grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. But Daniel only felt heart ache, he left the love of his life, the mother of his children, work partner and best friend back in LA. She left a gaping hole in his heart.  
There was a knock at the door. He opened it and there she was stood on the other side. He felt relieved to see her again but his anger quickly came back.  
"If you're here for the children you're not seeing them so you better leave."  
"No Daniel just let me in so we can sort this out."  
"Should of turned up to dinner then, but what was it a matter of national security, alien invasion, Howard Stark creating another mess for you to clean up." The bitterness in his voice was as venomous as a snake bite.  
"No it was nothing to do with that, please just let me in." She was already crying again.  
Reluctantly, Daniel let her in. But he stilled refuse to look into her chocolate brown eyes that had become red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep.  
They both sat in the his parents' living room.  
"So what was it really then."  
"Daniel please just let me explain without you interrupting."  
"Go on then."  
"I.. I-I... (sigh)... I..."  
"You, what?"  
"I.. er... I ran this through my head and for some reason I could just say it."  
"Say What? That you are and were cheating on me, office sex maybe or that your job is more valuable than your family? Hmm? What?"  
"Daniel!" Tears fall faster. She couldn't believe it. He put her on a pedestal then accused her of being a whore again.  
"What? I gave you an opportunity to put things right and you blew it and for what? Clearly you're not the women I thought you were." He got up to leave.  
"Daniel I lost our baby!" She screamed, tears hot tears falling faster.  
He stopped in his tracks. "Yo-Wh-when was this?"  
"The day you left. I was running around trying to find Fury to put him in charge for the day. The government wanted to speak with me and I kept refusing. And things just kept building up. I managed to leave and as soon as I got to the car... I knew something was wrong. Then the abdominal pains started. They had me rushed to hospital... and they didn't have to tell me... I... I just knew. Everyone tried to get in contact with you but couldn't. So i left the hospital myself to find you were gone." She gently placed her hand over where their baby should have been growing. "I'm sorry Daniel."  
"Did you know you were pregnant?" A nod. "Then why didn't I know?"  
"I wanted it to be surprise for your birthday."  
He rushed to kneel in front of her, dropping his crutch as he did so. Daniel took Peggy's hands in his and he could feel his own tears start to well up.  
"Peg can you please forgive me. Please." He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Peggy hugged him as best she can, considering their position, "I already did."  
They stayed like that for a moment even when the door opened and in came Michael and Amanda.  
"Mummy!" they both exclaimed. But upon seeing their parents, their smiles turned to frowns.  
Both Peggy and Daniel looked at their children. "Children, your father and I have something to tell you."  
Both children walked over as she slid off the seat and sat next to her husband.  
"What is it mummy?" Michael asked with great concern.  
Daniel grabbed Peggy's hand. "You were going to have a little brother or sister." He started.  
"'Were', so that means the baby died?"  
"Yes, Michael and it's also the reason why I didn't make it to lunch with you."  
Amanda was the first to make a move. She dropped the bear she was currently holding and ran to her mother, hugging her as tightly as possible.  
"But why?" Michael asked.  
"Sometimes dear these things happen."  
"Well whichever God is real, they're stupid and cruel." He said before running up stairs and out of sight.  
________________  
Out of the two children Michael took it the worst. He wanted to be a 'big brother' to another sibling. Peggy and Daniel tried their best to come to terms with the loss. However, Amanda was still as oblivious as before ,which is understandable since she was now five, but she knew that what happened clearly had an affect on the family.  
Michael came up with the idea of holding a 'mini-funeral' for his sibling and so it was agreed. They planted a Rosa 'New Dawn' bush in the back garden.  
~sometime later (lets say a year and a half)~  
They found that planting that bush helped with the healing process but it would always be a difficult subject for the family. Especially with the possibility of Peggy being pregnant again.  
Peggy even learnt a lesson: go to all of your children's events even if the world was doomed and everyone was going to die. She let Fury be her second in command, though still very young he showed great potential to be a leader.  
And Daniel thought he couldn't love his wife any more then he did but somehow she always found a way that made him.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried thinking about this story before I actually wrote it.  
> I also did some research on miscarriages and shrubbery because I'm to young and a total garden noob to know about this stuff.  
> I sincerely apologise for any tears or heart breaks while you read this.


End file.
